


Closure

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: A vamp case leads the boys two towns over from Jody’s hometown. Dean gets a case of deja vu when they ask the friend of the victim what they saw. The moment he hears a familiar voice the past comes flooding back.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. The writers, directors, producers, and the CW network own the characters, I am simply borrowing them for this Fanfic.
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. This fanfic doesn’t really follow a very specific timeline. It’s sometime after Dean returns from Hell.

Dean couldn’t help the feeling of deja vu he was experiencing as he walked silently next to Sam. They got word of a case two towns over from where Jody lives. From what Sam said it was a vampire problem. Dean’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why he would have this feeling. The two of them were currently walking towards the front door of a house. Earlier in the day they questioned the town officers of the most recent attack. They gave them the information about the victim and what they knew of the attack and also gave the boys an address. The address belonged to a friend of the victim.

Sam knocked on the door when they reached it. Dean turned away to look at the yard. Even though he had his back to you, you recognized him by his posture and jacket. “Dean?” He immediately recognized the voice and turned to face them. It hit him hard on why he knew this place. Old memories and feelings resurfacing. “Hey, Y/N.” Dean said nervously. “You’re kidding, right?” Your voice now laced with anger and pain. “Um, you two know each other?” Sam questioned with a puzzled expression. “I wish we didn’t.” You looked away from Dean to Sam. Completely missing the hurt expression Dean wore when you said that. Though he couldn’t blame you for how you reacted. He remembered he didn’t say goodbye five years ago. Never even picked up the phone during those years to let you know how sorry he was. Never even explained why he left the way he did.

“You must be Sammy. Dean told me a lot about you when we did know each. Care to explain what you two are doing here?” You stepped outside. You weren’t in the mood to invite either one of them into your house. You gestured to the table and chairs that were setup on the porch. They followed your lead as you took a seat at the table. “We’re here because we heard what happened to your friend. We’d like to hear what happened that night from you.” Sam stated nervously. Dean sat quietly not saying a word. He focused on his hands in his lap instead. You glanced to Dean and sighed. Sam could see the conflict of feelings in your expression. “You won’t believe me if I tell you.” You turned your focus back to Sam.

“Try me.” Sam stated calmly. “All right. It happened two nights ago. We were walking home from the bar. They were drunk, I was sober. I had the feeling that we were being followed. I mentioned it to them. They told me to stop being paranoid.” You spoke quietly. Recalling the nightmarish scene in your mind. “This guy came out of nowhere. His teeth weren’t normal. They attacked my friend. I tried to fight them off. When I realized I couldn’t, I ran to the closest house like a coward. This house happened to be a cop’s house. He was off duty but called it in.” Your voiced cracked towards the end.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Dean finally spoke. You glanced over to Dean. He looked back at you. Sam looked back and forth between the two of you. “I am going to give the two of you a moment. I’ll be in the car.” Sam said as he stood up. Leaving you alone with Dean. Not exactly what you had planned for today. Dean was the last person you had ever expected on your doorstep.

“Why’d you do it?” You asked. Several emotions flooding you at once. Dean looked down to his hands. He knew he needed to explain everything to you. “Dean, I swear to God. If you aren’t going to talk, you need to leave.” Your voice was cruel as you began to stand. “Wait.” Dean grabbed your wrist. “Like I did for the last five years?” Tears began to blur your vision. “I left because I had to deal with something.” Dean explained. “You couldn’t even call me? Tell me that you left and aren’t even coming back?” You yanked your wrist away from him. He had no idea the pain he caused when he suddenly left without an explanation or even saying goodbye.

“Right now. You’re explanation is the vaguest thing I’ve ever heard.” You choked out. “My time was running out okay? You and I had the best three years together back then. I won’t ever forget that. You were the best thing I ever experienced.” Dean stated, his voice cracking. “What the hell do you mean you’re time was running out?” You asked coldly. “Cross Roads Demon. Ever heard of the legend behind those?” Dean asked impatiently. “Of course I have. I’ve seen it in books and movies, and the Folklore class I took in college covered it also. Those are supposed to be legends.” You stated flatly. “Sweetheart, they aren’t just legends. They’re real. Sammy and I know from personal experience.” Dean began to explain.

You looked over to the impala. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. You heart ached when your mind began to flood with memories. The times Dean would take you on late night drives when you both couldn’t sleep. His music blaring as he drove down roads less traveled. You sighed sadly and turned back to Dean. “Monsters are real?” You asked quietly. You felt fear creeping up on you. You knew that was a normal reaction. Your did have an open mind but you didn’t expect to be this accepting of his truth or the truth of monsters.

“Yes. Sammy and I hunt those monsters. We really got into the business when our dad disappeared.” Dean said. You stood next to your chair, wrapping your arms around yourself for comfort. “It’s a family thing?” You questioned. “Yeah. At least for us it is.” Dean looked down to his hands again. You sat down again and glanced to the impala. Sam waved awkwardly when you made eye contact. You waved back just as awkwardly.

“Do you believe me?” Dean asked so quietly he thought you couldn’t hear him. “On one hand I just want to slap you hard and call you a liar. Tell you that I never want to see you stupidly attractive face again. On the other hand I can see the truth in your eyes. You’re eyes tell me that I can believe you. What happened two nights ago says I can believe you.” You told him quietly. Dean couldn’t speak. “Dean, a part of me still loves you.” You confessed. Dean looked up and into your eyes. He saw several emotions flash through your eyes. “My life is too dangerous. I shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place. I can never have the apple pie life that I talked about all those years ago. I can never have you, not again. It’s too big of a risk.” His heart sank as he spoke. 

He stood up quickly and handed you a card. “We’re going to solve this case and leave again.” Dean said. He couldn’t even look at you as he spoke. He knew if he did, he would break. “Goodbye, Y/N.” Dean choked out as he began to walk away. “Goodbye, Dean.” You said softly, your voice filled with pain. You looked down to the card. It had Sam’s name and number on it. The fact that Dean didn’t leave his number stung. A tear dropped onto the card. You dropped the card on the table. You set your elbows on the table and rested your face in your hands. You couldn’t stop the sobs that began to escape.

Dean’s heart ached as he heard your sobs. He was only two feet down your walkway when you began to sob. He fought the urge to turn around and comfort you. He walked silently to his impala. He made the mistake of looking back when he reached the impala. His heart sank at the sight before him. You were still sitting at the table. Your arms were crossed on top the table now. Your face resting on them. He couldn’t hear your sobs anymore but he could tell by the way your shoulders shook that you hadn’t stopped. “I’m sorry.” He whispered sadly before getting in the car.

The car ride was silent. Sam was surprised that music wasn’t even playing as he stared out the window. Dean took them back to the motel they were staying at. Castiel popped up after an hour. “You called?” Castiel questioned. Sam’s brows furrowed when Castiel asked that. “I did. I need a favor Cas.” Dean stated. Sam raised a brow at Dean. “Okay?” Cas sat down on one of the beds. “I need you to wipe me from Y/N’s memory.” Dean choked out.

“Whoa, wait a mintue. They should be able to make that decision.” Sam said quickly. “Dean, I agree.” Cas looked to Sam. “You didn’t see them today. You didn’t see the damage I caused by showing up.” Dean’s voice rose. “Dean, that doesn’t give you the right.” Sam stated sadly. Dean stood up quickly and threw his beer at the wall. “I was head over heels for them. In fact the moment I heard their voice, EVERYTHING came flooding back. The feelings, the memories, EVERYTHING!” Dean yelled, his voice cracking. Cas looked over to Sam, not knowing what to do.

“It may hurt right now, Dean, but you should hold onto those memories.” Cas stated kindly. “Why, so I can long for a life without them?” Dean’s voice was laced with anger. Anger that the pain of seeing you sob had brought on. “No. The way I see it is you now have a bigger reason to rid the world of monsters.” Cas explained calmly. Dean let his words sink in and he knew Cas was right. Dean sat back down. “Let’s just solve this case. Make this place safer for them.” Dean stated. 

“So, get this. When I did some investigating online. I found out there is an abandoned house a mile away from the most recent attack site. I think that may be where the vampire nest is.” Sam pointed out to Cas and Dean.  
Dean grabbed his coat and keys. “Let’s go kill some vamps.” He said as he walked out the door. “Do I ride along or do the Angel thing and pop myself over?” Cas asked curiously. “Ride with us.” Sam said as he led the way out of the room. During the car ride the three of them went over the plans of attack. 

“The drive way is one half mile long. I think we should park at the end of it. That way the impala doesn’t give us away.” Sam said. “That sounds like a good idea.” Cas pointed out. Dean nodded but didn’t say a word. “Y/N was lucky enough to get away that night.” Cas said after Sam filled him in on the current events. “That’s not how they feel.” Dean deadpanned. “Survivor’s guilt?” Cas questioned. Dean began to slow the impala as the driveway of the abandoned house came into view. He didn’t want to talk about you anymore. He needed to focus. Focus on making your town a safer place. Making your life a safer place. He wouldn’t be able to do that if his mind was distracted with how you felt and are feeling.

Dean parked the impala and quietly got out of the car. He popped the trunk. Sam followed him to the trunk. Dean looked around for several of his favorite machetes and long knives. “Cas, you know how to kill a vamp?” Sam questioned. “Yes, cut the head off.” Cas stated proudly. Mainly proud of the fact that he knew the answer. Not proud of the fact that he has to kill. “All right. Let’s get this over with.” Dean stated. “Hold up.” Sam said. He reached into his back pocket because his phone was vibrating. “Hello?” He questioned. Dean watched Sam’s eyes widen and his face go pale. “Cas, pop over to Y/N’s house. NOW!” Sam ordered. 

Dean’s heart dropped when Cas disappeared. “We need to get these vamps now!” Sam began to run towards the house. Leaving no room for Dean to argue. Dean followed Sam. Dean and Sam jumped into action the moment they made it to the house. Between the two of them they killed nine vampires. Dean was holding a tenth one in a head lock. “How many of you are there?” Sam asked angrily. “I’m the last.” Dean tightened his grip when the words left the vamp’s mouth. “You’re lying.” Dean growled out.

“Fine. There is one more. Went after the one that got away.” The vamp gasped out. Dean let go and pushed the vamp towards Sam. In a swift move Sam cut the vamp’s head off. Sam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He immediately reached for it and answered quickly. “Cas?” Sam questioned. “That’s fantastic.” Sam sighed in relief before hanging up. “Cas made it in time. Y/N isn’t injured, only shaken. Cas is helping her clean up the mess he made when he cut off the vamp’s head.” Sam told Dean. Relief flooded his entire system at Sam’s words.

Dean glanced to the corner where a kerosine lantern was lit. He noticed a bottle of kerosine beside it. He walked over to the bottle and the lantern, grabbing both items. He began to empty out the bottle around the room he stood in with Sam. The moment Sam understood what Dean was doing he walked out of the house. When the bottle was emptied he threw it into the house. After doing that he threw the lit lantern into the house too. Right on the kerosine trail he made. The trail quickly went up in flames.

After about ten minutes the entire house was engulfed in flames. Dean turned away from the house and began to make his way towards the impala. Sam silently walking beside him. The town was safer now. No more vampires would be bothering anyone ever again. Dean blarred his music once they made it back to the impala. He drove quickly to the motel room. He didn’t even want to drive to your house. He just couldn’t bring himself to do that, no matter how badly he wanted to see you right now. Though he had a plan when he got to the motel.

When they pulled up to the motel room they saw Cas waiting by the door. “Cas, how are they?” Dean immediately asked. “They were sleeping when I left.” Cas stated. “That’s good.” Dean said as he walked towards the door. He let Cas into the room first. “They were hiding in the closet when I got to the house.” Cas said as he sat on one of the beds. “They called my phone the moment they heard their door crash open. They were upstairs at the time.” Sam told Dean. Dean sat across the table from Sam. He was currently writing something on a sheet of paper. “Nothing happened to them though?” Dean looked up to Cas. “No. The vampire was taunting them to come out. But they stayed quiet and hidden. He was about to open the closet when I showed up. I cut his head off before he even touched the closet doorknob.” Cas stated.

“Good.” Dean turned his attention back to the paper. “They told me to send their thanks.” Cas told Sam. Sam nodded. “Well, I guess we can leave first thing in the morning.” Sam said as he stood up. “Yeah.” Dean muttered. “We’ll head back to Bobby’s in the morning.” Dean stated as he folded the paper. Sam took off his shoes and settled into his bed. Exhaustion taking over the moment he lied down. “Cas, I want you to take this to Y/N’s. Make sure it’s the first thing they see when they wake. Understood?” Dean’s voice was filled with urgerncy. Cas nodded in agreement and disappeared. Dean took off his shoes and walked over to his bed. He sighed heavily as he pulled the blankets back before lying down. He fell into a heavy sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

You startled awake the next morning. The events of the past few days flooding your mind. You knew nightmares would be a thing for awhile. You sighed and looked over to your alarm clock. Your brows furrowed when the time was blocked by a sheet of paper. You threw your feet over the side of the bed and reached for the paper. Slowly unfolding it. A lump formed in your throat as you recognized Dean’s handwritting.

Dear Y/N,  
I regret saying that I should never have gotten involved in the first place. That was harsh and untrue. I don’t regret nor will I ever regret spending those years together. I will forever wish that you were with me once again. But as I stated before it is too high of a risk. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if I’d lost you. Or if you got killed under my protection. I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t still love you. I know what I said before may have been harsh. I just can’t take the risk of losing you. I’ll always remember the good times. 

My favorite memory will always be our first late night drive. The one where we sped down that dirt road that had a beautiful scenery. You know exactly which one I speak of. It was your favorite place because you could see the stars clearly. That night you were sitting on the door, holding tightly to baby. The wind flowing through your hair. Or course I slowed baby down to thirty miles an hour. I remember glancing over and seeing pure happiness on your face. You whooped loudly before sitting back down in the passenger seat. Your hair was a mess as you gave me a huge smile. Then we both began to sing off key to your favorite song just because we could. 

I regret the day I left without a word. I could tell when I saw you that I did a lot of damage by doing so. I hope one day you can forgive me. Even if I won’t forgive myself. Seeing you again made all the feelings and memories come flooding back at once. Memories I had thought were long forgotten. I hope that you will find love again, as much as it pains me to say that. I just want you to be happy, even if that happiness doesn’t include me.

The vamps have been taken care of. Your town and you are safe once again. I’d say keep in touch but that seems like a bad idea. Even though I want it so badly to be that way. Maybe one day I can retire from this life. That seems like only a dream. Until then I will continue to keep the world safe from the things that go bump in the night. Keeping you safe.

Now. This is my final goodbye. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. I want to keep you safe and it seems this is the only way. If you ever need someone call Sheriff Jody Mills. She’s a hunter too. I’m sorry it has to be this way. I hope this will bring closure to the wound I caused five years ago. I love you, Y/N. I hope one day you will be the happy woman I knew you to be, again. Goodbye.

Love Forever Dean Winchester.

You silently folded the letter and held it close to your heart. Tears steadily streamed down your face. “I will forever love you too.” You whispered sadly as your head hung low. Unbeknownst to you Cas stood in front of you. Using his Angel grace to hide his presence. He had listened to you read the letter aloud to yourself. His heart clenching at the words being said. He now understood why Dean was so upset. He didn’t know the full story but he got the gist of it.

Cas sighed heavily as he popped up in the back seat of the impala. Dean glanced into the rear view mirror. “She got your letter.” Cas stated. Dean nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Sam glanced over to Dean and then to Cas. Sam hoped that one day Dean would tell him what went on between the two of you. Dean turned up the music as he continued down the road. The three of them heading for Bobby’s place. “Goodbye.” Dean whispered when they passed the sign that announced they were leaving the town. He didn’t look back like he wanted to. Instead he continued on.


End file.
